She's The Man, My Way
by Gurl.Who.Thinks.Too.Much
Summary: What if Viola told the soccer team she was a girl but still pretendeds to be a guy in front of the rest of the school? Basically a different version, a way I think the movie could have gone R&R! PLEASE xx
1. Chapter 1

She's the Man fanfic (Viola tells Duke that she is a girl)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything - just my ideas (unless I got them from another fanfic which then I would ask the author and put a mention of their story in with the chapter) – this applies for the WHOLE story.

_**In Paul's Salon**_

_(People: Paul, Yvonne, Kia, and Viola)_

"I still can't believe you're even considering this Paul" Yvonne said with a stunned expression on her face. Viola had just finished asking Paul to give her a makeover so she looked like her brother, after telling Yvonne, Kia and Paul her plan to go to Illyria as her brother, Sebastian.

Viola was crazy, she had started forming her plan the minute Sebastian asked her to cover for him while he was in London for a music gig. Of course he meant for her to call the school, pretend to be their mum, and say that Sebastian was sick with something like "mad cow," but seeing this is Viola he shouldn't have expected it to be that simple.

There was only one reason for Viola to have a plan as crazy as this one, although Viola was crazy on an daily basis there was only one thing that could make her go this deranged, and that was soccer.

Viola's favourite thing in the world is soccer and she was, until that morning, team captain for the Cornwall's girls' soccer team. But, her team had been cut because not enough players had signed up for it. Frustrated, Viola went to ask the men's team's coach, Coach Potensky, if they could try out for the guy's team, but he just dismissed their proposition with a bunch of sexist comments about how girls are not as fit, athletic or strong enough as men and, to top it off, he tried to say that it was scientifically proven that he was right. Halfway through his speech though, the guys from the team had come over to listen to their conversation, among them was Viola's boyfriend, Justin. The day before, Viola and Justin were at the beach and he was telling her that she was better than half the guys on his team. Viola remembered this and she was sure Justin would stick up for his girlfriend so she asked him if he had anything to say about the point that the Coach had just made. Much to Viola's disgust, Justin only said, "I think Coach pretty much summed it up," with a smug smile on his face. Viola then argued the point that he had just told her yesterday that she was better than half the guys on his team, he quickly denied everything because he didn't want his friends to think he thought a chick was better than him, even if that chick was his girlfriend. Viola got incredibly annoyed with Justin and started to complain when he said, "Viola, end of discussion!" and just laughed along with his mates, Viola was not one for being told what to do so she replied with: "Fine. End of relationship." She threw the soccer ball she was holding at Justin's head and walked away with Kia and Yvonne, leaving Justin calling after her.

"So, can you do it? Make me look like Sebastian?" Viola asked Paul.

"The question is not _can _I, but rather, _will_ I?" Paul answered.

"Okay, will you?" Viola replied hopeful, "Please Paul! I know you can do it! You know how much this means to me!" Viola started to beg.

"Okay, fine. I will make young Viola Hastings look like her twin brother so she can fool a bunch of people from a school she's not enrolled in, join their soccer team and beat her own school at soccer. As long as you realise how much trouble you are going to be in when everyone finds out and you know that I tried to talk you out of it so you cannot blame me!" Paul responded, because he knew it would be easier to just go with the flow, than to fight it, because there is no stopping Viola once she gets an idea.

"Okay, well let's get to work!" Paul said, "Kia can you go out the back and get a wig that is Vi's hair colour? And Yvonne I would like you to get us some refreshments because I think we're going to be here for a while" he said with a smile. Paul motioned for Viola to sit in the chair so Viola got up from the couch they had for people who were waiting to be served and sat in the stool while Paul ran around, getting make-up, scissors, combs, brushes and anything else he might need.

School at Illyria started in two days and school at Cornwall started in one week but what Viola really cared about was the Illyria vs. Cornwall soccer game in two weeks, where she would kick Cornwall's arse, then she would announce that she was a girl and watch all of Cornwall's soccer team, and their coach, eat their words.

_**Paul's Salon, Three hours later…**_

_(People: Paul, Yvonne, Kia, and Viola)_

Viola looked at herself in the mirror and she had to admit, Paul had done an amazing job. He had shaped the wig into a hairstyle that Sebastian normally wore, as well as making it so she could wear it over her normal hair and it not look out of place. He had also made her some fake side-burns and eyebrows that were sticky so Viola could take them on and off as she pleased. When she wore the wig, eyebrows, and side-burns she actually did look like her brother. Viola was extremely impressed with Paul and she knew now how much she had underestimated his styling ability. Although she wanted to congratulate Paul for a long while longer, Viola had to get a move on, she needed to go home, pack, and get settled into her dorm before lunchtime today and it was already ten o'clock! Viola said a quick goodbye to her friends, hopped into her car and drove home.

When at home Viola went to her room, grabbed her suitcase and started to fill it with some girl clothes, leaving plenty of room for her "guy" clothes. She dragged her suitcase to Sebastian's room and piled all the clothes he didn't take to London into her bag. Then on her way out the door she picked up her soccer ball and put everything in her bag. She then went back inside the house to find her mum.

Viola's mum was crazier than Viola, and they seemed to have conflicting personalities so there weren't many times when Viola purposely sought out her mum. Viola and her mum were opposites, and although Viola accepted her mum for who she was and didn't try to influence her, the same could not be said for her mum. Viola found her mum in the living room, looking at dresses.

_Urgh, great! _Viola thought.

Viola hated when her mother was looking at dresses because she always got a lecture about how she never wore them and how she 'needed to act more like a lady'.

"Mum? I was hoping I could have a minute?" Viola said to her mother. Daphne looked up from the dresses and said, "Viola, good, just the person I wanted to talk to. I need you to pick which one of these dresses you want to wear to the Debutante Ball in a few weeks." Viola knew that there was only one way for her mum to allow her to stay at her "dad's" place for a couple of weeks and that was one thing Viola did not want to do. This was, be a 'debutante' girl. But it was this or no soccer so Viola sucked it up and said, "Mum, I want to stay at Dad's for the next couple of weeks. If you say I can go I will promise to do the whole debutante thing without a fuss." Daphne's eyes lit up when Viola said this and Viola knew that she was home free.

Two minutes later, Viola was out the door and on her way to Illyria.


	2. 2 The Truth

Chapter 2: THE TRUTH

**A/N: I have forgotten what the dorm room and building was so I made something up (tell me if you know and I will change it). Please Review and give ideas!**

_**At Illyria**_

Viola sat in her car putting on her wig, eyebrows, and side-burns. When she was satisfied with the way she looked she got out of the car, as nervous as she ever could be, and went to get her bags off the back seat. She had already been wearing guy clothes because she knew that it would be easier to get changed before she left her house than in her car.

Viola rummaged through her things until she came to a piece of paper with her dorm room number on it. It said:

_Westminster Building_

_Room 215_

_Roommates: Duke Orsino and Sebastian Hastings_

Viola hoped that she had something in common with her roommate, and also that he didn't ask too many questions. Viola looked around with a dumbstruck expression on her face. Illyria was so much bigger than Cornwall and she didn't know where to go. She decided she had to start looking somewhere so she went to one of the buildings on her left. There was a sign just outside the building that said "Library" on it. Viola went to go to the next building when someone tapped on her shoulder.  
"You look a little lost. I'm Olivia Lennox and maybe I could help?" A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes said.  
In her best man voice, Viola said, "Yeah thanks, I wouldn't mind some help. And I'm Sebastian Hastings, I just transferred here."  
Olivia nodded and replied with, "What building is your dorm?"  
Viola was pleased she was making a friend and said "Westminster, room 215"

Olivia walked 'Sebastian' to his room and said that she hoped to see him around before she left. Viola then took out her key and opened the door. When she came into the room she noticed there were two beds, two desks and a bathroom attached, she also noticed that her roommate was there, lying down on his bed, while two of his mates were sitting at his desk playing PlayStation. The guy on the bed looked up and said,

"Hi, I'm Duke, and this is Andrew and Toby, they live down the hall," While gesturing to the two guys playing PlayStation. Viola said, in her man voice,

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sebastian Hastings."

Viola took in Duke while she unpacked. He seemed cool, and he had a lot of soccer posters all over his side of the room. He looked like the kind of guy who played soccer, muscly, fit, and hot. Especially seeing as he wasn't wearing a shirt. Viola tried to make conversation so she said.

"Do you play?" Even though it was pretty obvious he did.

"Yeah, I'm a striker and also team captain. Toby and Andrew are half-backs. Do you play?" He replied.

"Yeah, Centre-Forward." She answered, "Do you know when try-outs are?"

"In an hour at the soccer pitch," she heard Toby speak for the first time. Just then Viola's phone started ringing, she picked it up and then realising it was Justin, excused herself from the room.

_**Outside the Dorm Room**_

_Viola on the phone to Justin._

"Hello?" Viola spoke in her normal voice.

"Hey baby! I want you to come over, I haven't seen you since our little fight the other day so I never got the chance to tell you that I made team captain, and because of this good news, I think I deserve a make-out session." Justin said into the phone. You could hear the disgust in Viola's voice when she answered.

"Justin. You and I broke up. Remember? You wouldn't let me try out for the guy's team when mine got cut so I dumped you." Then she hung up the phone and walked back into the room.

_**Back Inside the Dorm Room.**_

_Viola (dressed as Sebastian), Duke, Toby, and Andrew._

The door didn't block out any of Viola and Justin's conversation, so when Viola walked back into the room all she got were stares from the guys. Viola wasn't sure what had happened to them so she asked, again in her man voice,

"Is everything okay in here?"

Andrew was the first one to speak this time and said,

"What was that? Who's Justin? And why did you sound like a CHICK?"

Viola got worried then because she figured out that the door didn't block any of her conversation with Justin. Viola weighed up what she should say and said, in her normal voice now,

"Okay, you guys are going to be shocked but, I am a chick and that's probably why I sounded like one." Viola saw the utterly confused faces of the guys in her room and she started taking off her eyebrows, then her side-burns, and then her wig. The guys sat there still and silent while Viola started saying,

"My real name is Viola Hastings and Justin is my ex-boyfriend, who didn't seem to get the message when I broke up with him a couple of days ago."

"Um, I got a question. WHY?" Toby spoke.

"Okay, well this is a long story, but I'll give you the short version." Viola said. "Well it all started when my soccer team got cut at Cornwall. We didn't have enough girls to make up a full team because most of our players last year have gone off to College now. So when what was left of my team and went to ask the coach of the guy's team if we could try out for their team he flat out said no, as well as a bunch of sexist comments. Then the guys came over because they had finished practise and I figured my boyfriend, at the time, Justin, would stick up for me seeing that he knew how good my team was. Yet, he didn't so I dumped his ass and went home. When I got home I saw my brother waiting for me, he said that he was going to London for a couple of weeks while his band went for a gig. He asked me if I could cover for him here, probably not meaning like this, while he was away. I then formed a plan where I would dress up as him, try out for Illyria's team and help beat Cornwall and prove girls are just as good as guys, so here I am."

Duke, Toby, and Andrew continued staring at Viola like she was crazy (admittedly she was) for about five minutes until Viola asked them to say something. This time Duke was the one to talk,

"Do you really love soccer that much?" and when Viola nodded he continued,

"Well then, I guess we should see how good you play. Our coach isn't sexist so you can try out as Viola and if you're good enough then he'll give you a rightful place on the team."

Now all eyes were on Duke, Viola was smiling thinking that this was how he normally was around girls but, Toby and Andrew had known him for longer so they knew this was weird. Duke was unable to speak to girls, it didn't matter their age or looks, just girls. He would always stutter or mumble around them so they couldn't hear what he was saying, so for Duke to talk to a hot girl, without stuttering, was a complete miracle.

"Try outs start in 15 minutes, so I'm going to get changed," Viola said to the guys as she went to her suitcase, got some clothes and went to the bathroom. Viola reappeared a couple of minutes later in a white tank top, red soccer shorts, knee-high white soccer socks and her red cleats. The guys were already in their try out gear and so they headed for the soccer pitch together.


	3. 3 Tryouts

Chapter 3: Try Outs

**A/N: Okay, remember last chapter how I said Viola got changed into her girl clothes? Yeah, well scratch that because I have a new idea for my story, I will go back and edit chapter 2 later but for now just pretend that Viola dressed as Sebastian when she was putting on her clothes to try out for the team in. Oh and don't forget to review!**

_**The trip between the Dorm Rooms and the Soccer Pitch.**_

_Viola (dressed as Sebastian), Duke, Toby, and Andrew_

"So, you got a boyfriend?" Toby asked with a sly smile.

"No. I just broke up with Justin a few days ago. Remember?" Viola answered.

"Justin?.. Wait, do you mean Justin as in Drayton?!" Andrew demanded.

"Uh, yeah?" Viola replied with curiosity.

"Oh My God! What made you go out with him? I mean come-on! He's a tool!" Toby exclaimed.

"And a cry-baby" Andrew added.

"Yeah, remember when our Dukey here made him cry? That was so funny!" Toby said while slapping Duke on the back.

"OMG! That was you?! That was hilarious. I mean even though I was dating him at the time I still couldn't help myself from laughing!" Viola told Duke with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, that was me," Duke replied shyly.

They had then reached the soccer field. Viola looked around, amazed at how impeccable the field was. Cornwall had a couple of ovals they used to play soccer on, but that was nothing compared to this! It looked like Illyria took care of this oval as though it was going to be hosting the Olympics right after training. The grass looked as though it had just been cut, the lines looked as though they had just been painted and the stands looked like they had just been cleaned. Viola couldn't wait until try outs started so she could play on the field. Just as she was thinking this a voice came from behind her.

"Ladies, I am Coach Dinklage and you will need to show me what you're made of." A man said from behind her. She turned around so she could see him. She was met with a massive man, with huge muscles and a tanned body, staring right at her.

"Who are you?" The coach asked in a somewhat friendly voice.

Viola was stunned for a moment but she managed to regain her voice.

"I am Sebastian Hastings, Coach. And I would like to try out for the team." Viola said in her best man voice. She could see Toby, Duke and Andrew fighting back a laugh and she knew it was because of her voice and how fake it sounded.

"Okay, well good luck then." Coach Dinklage said to her before asking the next person the same thing. After he had finished getting to know the newbies he said,

"Well, let's get started you bunch of girls!"

And so tryouts began.

_**Tryouts**_

_(Let's also pretend that Viola is actually better_

than what she was in the movie)

Tryouts were intense. Coach Dinklage made them run four laps of the field, then do 20 push-ups – Viola struggled to do ten, but continued through them. Then they were told to do 20 push-ups. By this time Viola was already getting tired and so she was glad when they stopped to do some stretches before getting into more training. After they stretched, they were put in pairs to have a one on one game of soccer. Toby and Andrew were paired together, and so was Viola and Duke. The Coach put 'Sebastian' and Duke together because he considered 'Sebastian' to be the runt of the pack, because he was considerably smaller than the rest of the guys, and he wanted him to know that soccer was a tough game ad that it was going to be hard to obtain a spot on the team, even for the second stringers.

Viola was glad that she got paired with Duke because a) he knew her secret and, b) she wanted to show that she was serious about soccer. Viola ran to find Duke when they were told to find there pairs and they got started straight away. Duke let Viola start with the ball because he wanted to go easy on her, although he regretted that decision as she ran past him and scored a goal without him realising that she had even started. He got to start with the ball next but when he got about two-thirds of the way up the field Viola managed to sweep the ball out from under him, run it to her goal and score before he could comprehend what had happened. When training was over the score between Duke and Viola was 2-6 in favour of Viola. Duke was so shocked and also amazed at Viola. He couldn't understand how she beat him. He was the best on his team, and captain.

The Coach called everyone to stand around him while he announced who was going to be in the team. "Okay, first stringers," he said, "Duke, Toby, Andrew, Sebastian, Robert, James, David, Brandon, Vincent, Jeffery, and Michael, all deserved their spot as a first stringer. And all you rest are second stringers. Keep training and I might change some spots around though. Now hit the showers!" Coach Dinklage told everyone.

Viola was so happy with her spot on the team that she went up to Duke after and hugged him, then realising it was an un-manly thing to do she quickly took a step back and just smiled instead.

"Hey, well done!" Duke said after.

"Yeah!" Andrew added, him and Toby coming towards them.

"You didn't tell us you could play well!" Toby said as they all congratulated Viola on her efforts.

Viola walked back to her dorm alone and had a shower there while the guys showered in the locker room.

Once she had finished she got changed and waited for the guys to get back.


	4. New Friends and ExBoyfriends

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I am trying to update a new chapter every day but I have been busy this week. Okay, not exactly busy, but watching a bunch of Disney movies that I haven't seen since my childhood and reading other fanfics. So I am going to try and update two chapters tonight but we will see. Also, since I have been reading a lot of other fics, I have realised that people from Australia have been saying that they are from Australia so here it goes: This story is written by an Aussie! I don't see why it matters but I will put it there anyway. Please read, review, fav, and follow!**

_**Viola and Duke's dorm**_

_(Viola is inside the dorm, Duke, Toby, and Andrew are talking outside__)_

Viola is sitting on her bed looking at what books she needs for 'her' classes, when she hears the guys having a conversation outside the door.

_**Outside the dorm room, in the corridor**_

_(Duke, Toby, and Andrew)_

"So, what do you think of her?" Toby asked no-one in particular.

"Who? Viola! Oh total hottie!" She heard Andrew say.

"Guys! Don't be disrespectful I mean even though she's hot it doesn't mean that she's not still a person!" Duke told them.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to ask you earlier...how can you talk to her?" Toby asked Duke.

"Yeah dude, I mean you can't talk to chicks no matter how hot! So how did you talk to this one?! Who by the way IS incredibly HOT!" Andrew added.

"I don't know how. It's just different with Viola," Duke answered.

The boys ended their conversation and walked inside the dorm

_**Inside the dorm**_

_(Viola, Duke, Toby, and Andrew)_

Viola, who had been listening to the conversation between Duke, Toby and Andrew, thought it might be fun to mess with them a little.

"So boys," she said in a flirty voice, "any of you know where there's a good place to eat around here?" she asked. Viola could tell that her plan was working because the guys would not stop staring at her! More to the fact her chest!

"Uh yeah, actually we were just about to ask you if you wanted to come to Ceasario's with us?" Duke asked Viola.

"Yeah I'd love to! One question though, what's Ceasario's?" Viola asked.

"It's a pizza place around here." She heard Toby say.

"Oh, okay sounds great then!" Viola said.

They all left to go to Ceasario's.

_**At Ceasario's.**_

Viola walked through the door with Toby and Andrew in front of her and Duke by her side. When she got inside she noticed some of the guys from the soccer team and they went and sat down with them.

"So who's this?" she heard one of the guys ask with a wink and a sky smile.

"Sebastian's sister" Duke answered.

The guy stood up and shook Viola's hand.

"Hi, I'm James Masters, single guy from Illyria," the guy said in a flirty voice.

"Hi, I'm Viola Hastings, not interested, from Cornwall," Viola said to James.

"Ew, doesn't matter if your interested 'cause, ew, you go to Cornwall," the guy said in a kind of mean way. One of the guys from the rest of the team said,

"Don't worry about James, he's the only one who has a grudge against the girls of Cornwall, the rest of us don't mind," the guy said in a friendly voice. Viola immediately liked him and they struck up a conversation as she sat down across from him at the table. His name turned out to be David, he was a midfielder, and he has two older brothers. By the time their pizza had arrived David and Viola were well on their way to becoming good friends and she was happy about that.

Just then the door opened and Cornwall's soccer team came in. Immediately Viola saw Justin, and Justin saw her. While the rest of the team sat down at a table Justin came over to where Viola was sitting. When he got to the table though all the guys from Illyria stood up so he would know they were ready for a fight if he wanted one. Justin didn't want a fight though,

"Vi, can we talk?" he asked. Viola didn't see any reason for them not to talk so she walked with him outside so they could talk in private.

"What do you want Justin?" Viola asked rather bluntly.

"Vi, I've missed you, I want to get back together," Justin said in a pleading tone.

"Justin. There was a reason I broke up with you! You never really cared about me and the only time that you did was when your mates were around and you wanted to show me off. So, no, I don't think I want to get back together with you." Viola told Justin.

"Okay, fine then I just wanted to make sure this is what you wanted. But at least answer me this question, why are you sitting with Illyria guys?" Justin asked.

"They're my brothers friends and we got talking then went to get dinner because we were hungry." Viola explained to Justin, even though she didn't see why he needed to know anyway, but because he was being civil she thought she could be too. She told Justin good bye and then walked back inside.

When she was walking back to her table some of the Cornwall guys came up to her and gave her a hug to say hi. Viola was friends with a lot of guys on the Cornwall team because they were Justin's friends and over the months they became her friends.

When Viola got back to her seat the Illyria guys were looking at her weirdly.

"What?" she asked them. David was the one to answer the question.

"What did Drayton want with you?" he asked.

"Oh, he just wanted see if we could get back together," Viola explained to them.

"Back together? Do you mean you dated him before?" David asked, suddenly changing his opinion of Viola.

"Yeah, but I dumped him last week," she said, unable to understand why it was such a big deal about who she dated.

The rest of the dinner was kind of awkward since Viola explained that she had dated Justin, and she was relieved when she got back to her dorm and could go to sleep.

**A/N: Okay guys, here it is. How was it? I don't really like the way everyone make Justin out to be a bigger dick than he is so I thought I could introduce a new character to be the dick instead. Tell me what you think. BTW, it is David who is going to be the dick (for now), and you will see how in the chapters to come. So tell me what you think about that, please!**


	5. Duke is Pissed at Something

Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! But this time I actually didn't have time to write a new chapter over the weekend. This was because on Saturday morning I had to do this volunteering thing with my school (if we don't do a certain number of hours we don't get invited to dances and stuff) and then when I got home I had to go to church, and after that I had to cook dinner, and in the middle of doing that my dad comes out of the garage with a bloody rag wrapped around his hand and saying that the angle grinder he was using broke. So I went to the emergency room with my dad while my sisters stayed at home looking after things there. So on Saturday I didn't get home until after midnight, by which I was so tired I couldn't stay awake to write another chapter! And then on Sunday I went to the beach and didn't get home until around eight, then I had to clean up the house (as well as do the washing and ironing) before my mum came back from the airport at eleven. And then yesterday I could only start the story because I had an assignment due today and I didn't get that finished until midnight! So yeah, that was my weekend! And sorry for such a long author's note but I felt like I owed you an explanation about why I haven't updated. And also I'm sorry if not much happens in this chapter, but I am hoping that in the next couple of chapters there will be the carnival! Yay! I love that scene! Anyways, we will see how this one turns out. **

_**In Viola and Duke's dorm.**_

_First day of school; 8:30am_

_(Viola and Duke)_

Viola woke up to Duke's alarm clock was blaring its annoying beeping sound! Geez, she hated his alarm clock! Viola was annoyed that a) her sleep was interrupted and b) Duke still hadn't turned it off!

I mean come on! Does it really have to take ten minutes to press the snooze button ad go back to sleep?!

Viola thought to herself. Irritated that Duke still hadn't hit it off yet, Viola opened her eyes. As she cringed, from the bright light that was entering her room, she looked around. Duke wasn't there. No wonder he didn't turn off his alarm clock.

Where could he be? Is he..

Viola thoughts were interrupted when Toby and Andrew walked into the room.

"Hey, Vi," Andrew said.

"Hey, chickadee!" Toby said with a smile, "Why aren't you ready?" Although Viola wasn't cranky at them, she was not a morning person, so she responded in an irritated tone,

"Hi, and what do you mean 'why aren't you ready?'" Viola asked the guys with an obviously faked smile. Andrew and Toby exchanged a look at each other with a 'she's so not a morning person' and a 'how could she have forgotten?' plastered on their faces.

"Um, Vi. It's kinda the first day of school today," Andrew said in a consoling voice. Andrew was quite sweet, he was caring and respectful (most of the time), which is the opposite of Toby.

"Yeah Vi! I mean this is why most people come to Illyria! Not to dress up as their brother so they can play soccer!" Toby said to prove my point.

Oh shit! Viola thought as she leaped out of her bed, grab Ed her stuff and ran into the bathroom.

"How much time do I have?" She called out to the guys through the bathroom door. Andrew told her that she had about 20 minutes before they had to leave so she had a quick shower and got ready. When she got out Toby asked her where Duke was.

"I don't know. He left before I woke up. To his alarm clock I might add!" Viola explained.

"Oh okay, well we will probably see him in class anyway," Andrew said, "What class do you have first period?" Viola went over to her desk and looked at her timetable.

"Biology with Miss Whitmore," Viola answered his question.

"Cool you're with us then!" Toby told Viola. They then a headed off to class.

_**Inside the Biology classroom**_

_(Viola is dressed as Sebastian)_

Toby and Andrew walked into class first and then Viola followed. When they got into the class everyone was standing at the front waiting to be seated. Viola and the guys spotted Duke on the other side of the room and they started to make their way over to him. As they did this, though, Olivia came up to Viola and they started talking.

"Hey girl! I haven't seen you since I first got here! How's things been going?" Viola asked Olivia in her man voice.

"Yeah, everything has been pretty good but I'm glad for classes starting again so I can get back into a rhythm. It's so much easier to know what to do if you have a schedule, at least that's what I think." Olivia responded to Viola's question. "Oh, and I heard you got a spot on the soccer team! Well done!" Olivia congratulated her as the teacher walked back into the room. Viola hadn't seen her leave but figured she must have done if she was walking into the class.

"Okay. Now I am putting everyone into groups of four, two girls and two guys." The teacher told everyone.

"Toby, Andrew, Eunice, and Mary. You will be one group. "Duke, Sebastian, Sarah, and Olivia. You will be another group." And the teacher went on until everyone in the class had been allocated a group.

Olivia and Viola made their way to an empty desk while they waited for the rest of their group members to join them.

"Hey, I'm Sarah!" A cheerful redhead said as she sat down opposite Olivia. Olivia and Viola both said 'hi' to Sarah as Duke found his way over to them. He sat in the only empty seat at the table, which happened to be across from Viola. Viola could tell that something was troubling him by his face but he barely said anything the whole lesson so she knew it had something to do with her. Classes had finished now for the day and Viola and Duke were in their dorm with Toby and Andrew. Viola wondered what could be bothering Duke but decided that he would tell her in his own time and not to push. She had tried asking him already today and he told her that nothing was wrong. She knew he was lying though because he was terrible at it! He would mumble, look down at the ground, and stutter as he said it. Well, at least Viola knew that she would be able to know when Duke was lying in the future.

**A/N: Okay, I am going to end it there. It will be continued but it's almost midnight over here and I have school tomorrow so I need to get some sleep. I am sorry that I haven't updated in ages and also that there wasn't much of anything in this chapter but I wanted to have something to update, so yeah, here it is. Again I am sorry; I have just had a hectic week. Please review, fav, and follow this story because I will continue.**

**Also to:**

_** -Black**_** - I won't give up! (At least not anytime soon)**

_**SoSonia85**_** – Viola will be a little, but only for a short while **

**And to **_**yesi**_** and **_**Lifelongfun**_** – thank you for reviewing!**

**Love you guys xx**


	6. 6 David

Chapter 6.

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is another chapter and again I am sorry for the long wait! It's nearly end of term and I have had a bunch of tests and assignments due this week. Please review, follow and fav! Xx**

_**In Viola and Duke's dorm room.  
(Viola – dressed as Sebastian, Toby, Andrew, and Duke)**_

The room was filled with an awkward silence which everyone noticed. After what felt like an hour, Toby finally decided to break the tension and say,

"We should probably head down to soccer training."

Everyone mumbled something like, 'yeah, we should,' and they started walking down to the pitch. While walking to training Andrew and Viola broke off from the other two so they could talk about how Duke was acting.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" they both asked each other at the same time. They both laughed for a while then they got back to being serious.

"No clue, I just know something's wrong and it's been wrong since Ceasario's," Viola answered.

"That's all I know too," Andrew said.

_**At the Soccer Field  
(Viola - dressed as Sebastian, Duke, Andrew,  
Toby, David, and the rest of the team)**_

When they arrived at the soccer field the coach wasn't there yet so everyone was just waiting around talking. When they got there most of the guys said "hi" and then went back to their conversation, except for David who got up and went to 'Sebastian'.

"Hey dude, where were you yesterday? We all went to Ceasario's and met your sister." David told her.

"Oh yeah, she told me about that," Viola tried to say nonchalantly, not doing a very good job though because she forgot she was supposed to be Sebastian and started talking in her normal voice, she quickly remembered though and covered it up with a cough.

"Well, I was wondering if you have her number?" David asked, a hint of anxiety apparent in his voice.

"Yeah, of course I do, I am her brother," Viola rolled her eyes as she said that, "Why do you ask?"

"Well I was kind of hoping that I could give her a call and ask her out," David said.

Viola was ecstatic. She was going to get asked out by David! He was hot, not as hot as Duke, but still hot, kind, sweet, cute, nice, hot, loved soccer…and did I mention hot? After practice Viola waited around for David to walk to her, she then gave him the piece of paper, which she had wrote her number down on during practice, and then ran off to her room.

_**Viola and Duke's Dorm**_

_**(Viola)**_

Viola was back in her dorm room. Practice had gone alright, except for duke not talking to her and also not passing her the ball when she was open. Viola was lying on her bed trying, but failing, to forget about her problem with Duke, and she still didn't even know what the problem was. Viola didn't know how she was going to cope. Not being able to talk to her roommate was going to be hard! Viola decided that she would confront him about what on earth his problem was.

On the bright side though, David had called Viola and they were scheduled to go out tomorrow night. Viola had planned to ask Duke why he was so pissed off but she fell asleep before he came back so she guessed that he was avoiding her.

Oh well, she will just talk to him tomorrow.

**A/N: Okay guys it's done! I am really sorry it's so short but I have been super busy, plus I don't want my chapters to go over more than one day each so, tough luck =P. I am writing another chapter now but my internet is not working properly so I might not upload tonight. Comment and tell me what you think should happen, please. I need ideas!**


	7. The Not-So-Great Date With David

**A/N: Okay, truth be told I had an idea for this story, then decided I didn't like where that idea would go so then I stopped writing while trying to think of another idea. And well basically I kind of gave up on it… THEN I started getting a bunch of reviews and favs and follows so that pretty much motivated me to come up with another plot line that I could use for the story. So if you want updates then REVIEW! I love reading them xx**

**P.S: Oh and I'm going to try and make this a long chapter as a thanks for waiting!**

**P.P.S: Can you believe it?! 58 Follows? 26 Favourites? AND 19 Reviews!**

_**Duke and Viola's Dorm Room:**_

_(Duke by himself)_

Duke's POV

Okay. So I admit it. I am mad at Viola. Well not really Viola, but rather her taste in men. I mean I know David was acting all nice to her the other day at the restaurant but that didn't mean he acted that way when she wasn't around! To be honest he was a jerk. He was always telling us guys how he was hooking up with women he met at parties and then dumping them the next day. So the idea of him out on a date with Viola right now was torture, and as much as I hate the guy I can't say that don't envy him. I mean right now he is out on a date with Viola, and in case you hadn't figured it out already, I liked Viola. I heard a knock on my door and I got up from moping around on my bed to answer it. And well, well, well, guess who it was? David. Great. Just great. He was here to pick up Viola but I don't even know why he wouldn't go to her house. I mean, she supposedly live there. Viola, in actual fact had gotten ready at Olivia's, I'm not even really sure when they became friends. Maybe 'Sebastian' asked Olivia if she could help 'Viola' out.

It was kind of awkward between David and I, we used to be best mates until we were 10, then he became really competitive and when we were playing games at soccer camp he was always jealous of my skills and tried to beat me every time to get captain. I didn't really care about being captain back then anyway, it was really only out of spite that I embraced the position and then became wanting it more. Anyway, it was pretty awkward for both of us and I was glad when Viola interrupted us by running through the door at that exact moment. And, may I just say, she was looking hot.

Viola came into the room with a flustered expression on her face. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a white tank top and some grey converse shoes. Damn, she's so hot. I wish she was mine. She looked around the room and when she noticed David she kind of got a shock. I guess he was early or something and she thought she would have had time to waste. _Oh well why should you care? It's not like you've been talking to her since a couple of days ago Ceasario's. _That whiny little voice in my head told me. Jeez, it's been bugging me ever since I started ignoring Viola, ugh!

Viola said bye to me as she left with David, but I just ignored her. If she wasn't going to talk to me I wasn't going to talk to her. _You haven't let her talk to you. _Urgh, why does my mind have to be so…so….what's the word…_right?_... yeah sure…that. My thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door. As I went to open it I realised I was being totally overprotective of Viola. She was old enough to look after herself and just because I don't like the guy it doesn't mean we can't be friends. Yeah, I'll try that. I opened the door to find Toby and Andrew there holding a soccer ball.  
"Andrew and I were going to go down and play, you want to come?" Toby asked me.  
"Have you ever heard me turn down a game of soccer?" I replied to Toby's question. As soon as my friends got here I forgot all about Viola. We walked down to the field while making conversation about anything that we could think of, food, sports, cars, etc… Everything was going fine, we were playing one on one, and alternating as goal keeper, as well as maintaining our conversation about nothing. We then decided that it was getting kind of late and that we should get some dinner from the cafeteria. As we were eating Toby asked the question. The question that I knew would happen but was not at all looking forward to.  
"So what's up with you and Viola?"

"Yeah, I noticed that you were ignoring her earlier. What did she ever do to you?" Andrew asked directing his question to me, as Toby had done just before.

"I don't know! I just haven't seen her much lately?" _*scoff* Lies, all lies._ I stated, but being me I have never been good at lying, so it came out as more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah sure you haven't which is why you have most of your classes together, you room together, have soccer training together…" Toby said, obviously not convinced with my excuse. I looked down, suddenly very interested in my food.

"Ahh! I think I know!" Andrew exclaimed excitedly. Oh no, please don't have figured it out. _Of course he's figured it out it's so obvious._ "YOU LIKE HER!"

"OHHHH! It all makes sense now." Toby said, realising why my attitude has been off the last couple of days.

"So then why have you been ignoring her? Do you think that's going to make her fall in love with you? Well, just to let you know, it probably won't." Andrew told me. Gosh, he was right!

'When did you get so wise?" I asked Andrew but he just laughed.

"Okay, well you need a plan," Toby started, "What you need to do is go to your dorm, wait for her to come back and then be honest about your feelings towards her. I've heard that girls like honesty."

"Yeah, I've heard that too!" Andrew exclaimed. And just like that they were back to their normal selves.

I thanked them, got up from the table and ran up to my dorm with new found confidence in my plan to make Viola mine, I then sat on my bed and waited for Viola to get back from her date. I was waiting for about 15 minutes before she came home and what I saw devastated me.

Viola, standing there shaking, with tears coming down her face and a bruise forming on her cheek.

Viola's POV (from a couple of hours earlier)

_**At the cinema  
**__(David and Viola, plus anybody else in the cinema  
at the time but they don't really matter)_

I was sitting here, hand in hand with David, watching Fast and Furious 5. And no don't be all like 'oh why didn't he let her pick the movie' and stuff because I happened to pick this movie because I love action movies and movies with a lot of car racing in them, so naturally the Fast and Furious movies are some of my favourite. I was having a great time on my date with David, he has been a real gentleman – paid for everything, helped me into my seat, held the door open for me, and all those things. We started of the date at Ceasario's, where we talked heaps about our lives. David I so sweet! Just by some of the stories he's told me I realised how nice he is.

The movie just finished and we just found out that Letty is not actually dead. Can I be the first to say WTF? Letty was my favourite character, until I found out she faked her own death (or at least that's what I'm assuming from the information we've been given).

David walked me outside after the movie and we made light conversation until I realised where we were. We were in an alley-way. Why were we in an alley-way? Before I could ask the question I had been wondering inside my head I was shoved against a wall and kissed. Of course I kissed back, I mean I like the guy, I'm on a date with him and he just kissed me, of course I'm going to kiss back! But soon after, what used to be innocent kissing turned into something more – something I didn't want to happen. I shoved him off me and told him a stern No as a warning. My view on him had changed, he wasn't the same person he was at dinner, or in the movies. It was like another light had been shined on him, and under this light you could see through everything he was trying to hide - the fact that he was a vile, disgusting, repulsive thing and that he was trying to force himself onto me. No thank you! He laughed a low, hearty laugh – that could have been mistaken for a cackle – and shoved me back against the wall, more roughly than last time. Something bad was going to happen, I could feel it in my bones. So I did the only natural thing for someone to do in my situation – yell out for help. I think someone might have heard me because David's face got from amused to angry when I did that and he slapped me. He SLAPPED me! I can't believe he did that! I could feel my cheek throbbing and I clutched it in pain. But in the near distance I could hear footsteps running towards us. I couldn't help but feel happy about that, even though I got hit for calling out worse things would have happened if I didn't.

Suddenly I wasn't pinned down anymore, David had been thrown off me and was now on the ground. I could see a few figures surrounding him but I couldn't see their faces. One of them came towards me said, "Miss, are you okay?" in a very familiar voice. As he came closer I matched the voice and the face up and realised that it was Justin. Never had I once been happier to see Justin in my life!  
"Justin?" I asked, my voice a little shaky as my brain realised what would have happened if he wasn't there.

"VI?! Is that you?!" He asked as he ran towards me. I jumped into his arms and I realised I would be safe with him, never once had he been aggressive, angry or anything of the sort to me, only protective. He looked at me and then wiped the tears, that I didn't even realise were falling, from my eyes.

"Thank you, Justin, for everything." I told him.

I looked over his shoulder to realise some of the guys from the Cornwall team were beating up David. I can't say he didn't deserve it, though. I asked Justin if he would take me back to Illyria and he asked why but of course said yes. I told him that I was staying the a couple nights with my brother to help him get settled in. I said my goodbyes and thankyous to the others and then went with Justin. He said he would meet up with them tomorrow.

We got into his car and left for Illyria. When we got there Justin walked me to my dorm room where I gave him a big hug, and said goodbye though because I couldn't stop replaying the events of tonight over and over in my head I couldn't stop crying it must have looked really weird, and to top that off I had a swelling cheek with a bruise on my cheek. I turned around and went inside while Justin turned around and started making his way back to his car.

When I got inside I locked the door to be met with Duke face starting off as happy, confused as he saw my face and then sad when he realised I mustn't of had a good night. He got off his bed as soon as he saw me and pulled me into a hug.

**A/N: How was it? Probably not what you were expecting, and if it was then tsk tsk you should not know what I am going to write because it will spoil the book for you. Nah, I kid, I kid. Lol I love you guys! Thanks for reading and please review – tell me what you thought about this chapter – there was a lot going on wasn't there? Duke liking Vi, Viola going out with David and almost getting raped by him, and then Justin coming back into the story to be Vi's knight in shining armour… I would love to know what you think and also if you want more updates you're probably going to have to do these: so, REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW!**


End file.
